I Wish I Had More Time
by Knight of Rogues
Summary: Ruby Rose has some sort of illness, and while Blake and Yang may be content with simply passing it off as a winter cold, Weiss Schnee is determined to figure out what's really wrong. Mostly just tragic, but, with some White Rose and Bumblebee thrown in.
1. Christmas Break

**First long, multi-chapter fanfic on here! Enjoy!**

It started with the coughing. Yang and Blake noticed a little later than Weiss did, but they noticed all the same. Ruby would sometimes cough for minutes at a time, before slipping back into a calm, undisturbed state. While the others might have passed it off as a cold, Weiss wasn't so sure.

-oo00oo-

It was winter time at Beacon Academy, and most people had gone to their homes for the holidays. Except for a few.

Pyrrha and Jaune had gone to the Nikos' estate, where the redhead champion would finally introduce her new boyfriend to her parents. Jaune simply hoped that they wouldn't kill him during the night.

Ren and Nora had gone back to their village. Being neighbors, they had agreed to meet each other somewhere with their families to make the festivities "doubly fun," in the words of Nora. Ren had simply stated it would be a breath of fresh air with some of his family.

Team RWBY, however, was going nowhere.

"Come on, Yang! We could at least go to the island and stay with Zwei for a few days!" Ruby Rose pleaded. Yang Xiao Long sighed, pushing her sister's embrace away from her body.

"Sorry, sis. Dad said not to go to the house while he was gone, so looks like we'll be here for Christmas."

"It won't be so bad." Weiss Schnee chimed in, noticing Ruby's downcast expression. "I'm certainly not going home, so I'll be here."

"And I don't have a home to go to." Blake Belladonna added. Yang grabbed her teammates in a massive hug with her strong arms.

"Aw yeah! Looks like it's a team RWBY Christmas!"

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted. "Even if the other students might be grumbling about not being able to go to their homes, we'll have the best Beacon Christmas eve-"

The crimsonette was cut off as she began coughing. Yang dropped them, worried that she had been crushing the 15-year-old on accident, but she coughed still.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" The nearby heiress shouted, grabbing the girl by the shoulders. The coughing subsided, and after a deep breath, Ruby smiled.

"Yup! Just a cough, winter does this to me."

While the others went back to laughing and having a grand time, Weiss stared hard at her leader. The girl seemed right as rain, but her cough had been violent, and looked terribly draining.

"Oh well." She shrugged after a bit of speculation. She was young, and strong. A little cough would go away in no time flat. There couldn't be anything major to worry about.

With that thought out of the way, Weiss grinned and jumped into the conversation with her friends.

-oo00oo-

"Alright, girls, first order of business, we need to get a tree!"

"How do we get a tree into the dorm?" Weiss deadpanned. The blonde brawler flashed her signature grin.

"I have a plan."

The plan consisted of Ruby using her scythe to cut down said tree, Yang carrying the tree to outside the dorm window, and Weiss using her glyphs to create a pathway to the window for the well-endowed teen to carry it up and push it through the opening.

The end of this project involved a whole lot of pine needles, and a Christmas tree that looked like someone had tried to turn it into a boomerang. The top of the tree bent to the side, pushed against the ceiling of the room.

"Well, gang, I think we did pretty well!" Yang girnned.

"'Pretty well' is not how I'd describe this." Blake said quietly, sniffing the branches like… well, a cat.

"OOH! Can we decorate it yet?" Ruby squealed. Weiss smiled and nodded, working with Yang to pull out a box of decorations.

The next few hours consisted of laughing, a bit of off-key singing, and all around merriment. Every now and again, Ruby would try to stifle a cough, but often to no avail. Yang would pound her sister on the back, saying something like "Just let it out," or "Poor girl, you're catching a cold." But for the most part, the afternoon went smoothly.

When night came, the dorm room seemed just that much cozier with the tree faintly glowing, sparkling with ornaments and tinsel and a star that they had to tape to the top so that it wouldn't fall off the tree.

"I'm happy that we got that tree." Ruby yawned from her bed.

"Yeah, it makes it feel more like home." Yang agreed. Blake stayed silent, though a smile danced on her face. Only Weiss' reaction was hidden.

"What's wrong, Ice Princess? Never had a tree before?"

"Well, no, actually." She admitted. "Father never cared much for that sort of thing. Mother was always sick, so she never was able to suggest we get one, and Winter… well, Winter was Winter. She was always so practical."

"That's sad." Ruby said softly.

"You get used to it." Weiss replied, brushing it off.

"Well don't worry." Ruby said, swinging over the edge and grabbing Weiss' hand firmly. "As of today, December 1st, I declare that this is going to be the best Christmas you've ever had!"

If only she knew how wrong she was.


	2. Weapon of Mass Obstruction

**Chapter 2**

"Weiss~!" A sharp voice pierced the darkness of Weiss' slumber. Groggily, she sat up in her bunk, looking around for the disturbance.

"Weiss, wake up!" The voice shouted again. Looking up, she saw Ruby's head poking over the edge of her precariously-made top bunk. The crimsonette leaped out of bed, grabbing the heiress' hand and dragging the girl to the window.

"Ruuuby! It's a Saturday, let me go back to bed."

"But look!" She insisted. Sighing, the white-haired girl opened her ice-blue eyes to get adjusted to the bright light of the morning. She gasped.

The entire campus of Beacon Academy was covered in a thick layer of white fluff.

"See? It snowed!" The team leader squealed. Weiss was still in shock. Part from plain grogginess of the morning, and part because Beacon rarely got this much snow for a first snowfall…

"Think fast!" A voice shouted from the ground. Looking down, Weiss was just in time to have a moist snowball hit her dead in the face. As the cold slush slid off of her, her face was turning red with embarrassment and rage. All the sleep was gone out of her.

"Ruby, was that your sister?"

"...yeah."

"And is Blake with her?"

"...yeah."

Weiss sighed before running over to her wardrobe. She began pulling out her winter combat gear.

"I thought you wanted to go back to sleep." Ruby asked in a confused tone. Usually, the heiress would never turn down more sleep. Today, however, when she turned her face to her, Ruby only saw traditional Schnee determination.

"Team White Rose versus Team Bumblebee. Let's cream them, Ruby!"

The two sprinted down the steps as soon as their gear was on. Blake and Yang were waiting, though, and launched a barrage of snowball artillery at the pair.

"Look out!" Weiss shouted, using her glyphs to quickly move herself and her leader to a safe position. The spheres of ice barely missed the two of them.

"Launch counter attack!" The youngest member of Team RWBY shouted as soon as she had recovered. Together, the two were suppressing Team Bumblebee quite nicely. Suddenly, however, a giant ball of snow landed a few feet away, showering Weiss and Ruby in shards of slush and ice.

"What the hell was that?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"NEVER MESS WITH THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" A voice shouted from the opposite end of the 'battlefield.'

"Oh God…" Ruby breathed. Weiss joined her, jaw agape, as they saw the weapon that they had unleashed.

"Yang, using Nora in war is suicide! We'll all get killed!"

"Sorry, sis, that's a chance I'm going to take." The brawler shouted to her sister. Nora was constructing a massive snowball behind her. It was at least double the size of the one Ruby and Weiss had been blasted with, and was still growing.

"Blake, talk some sense into her!" Weiss called. The faunus shrugged and went back to helping Nora with the weapon of mass destruction. Weiss cursed silently, the only voice of logic and reason currently helping the chaos that was about to unfold.

After a few tense moments of trying to reason with Yang, the snowball was massive. It nearly blocked out the sun, only a little bit of light showing along the rim.

"Hehe… I guess you could say that that's a weapon of mass obstruction, eh?" Ruby chuckled before sighing. "Dammit, Yang…"

"Well, Ruby, if we don't make it, I want you to know that you're the best team leader I could have ever asked for." Weiss said solemnly. Ruby nodded, and pulled the heiress into a hug as Nora hefted the giant snowball into the air. There were a few silent seconds before the orb came crashing back to earth. And crash it did.

Snow flew everywhere, returning everything Nora had used to where it came from. Both sides were swamped in equal damage, except for the weapon's maker, who had fled during the time it was in the air.

Weiss' head popped up from under the snow, happy to see that the battle was over. Blake and Yang were laughing, and Ruby's smile was as bright as the snow itself.

Or at least it was. For a moment or two, the crimsonette doubled over, coughing violently again. It seemed just slightly worse than usual to Weiss. Ruby muttered something before using her semblance to sprint over to her sister, whispering in her ear. The blonde nodded, and the sisters walked into the school.

Curious, Weiss made her way slowly to the snow that Ruby had been stranded in. As she neared, however, the smile that the snowball fight had caused died instantly.

Dotting the snow were flecks of blood. Tiny, yes. Sparse, yes. But that crimson red color couldn't be anything else.

Worried, Weiss decided to go talk to Ruby about it. After telling Blake where she was going, she made her way to the entrance. She had expected Ruby and Yang to be done with her conversation, but as was made apparent as she entered the warmth of the school, they hadn't even started.

"Whew! Man, that was cold." Yang shouted, slipping out of her heavy jacket. Ruby smiled in agreement, already dry from being near Yang and her semblance.

"Anyway, Rubes, what did you need to talk about?" Weiss' breath hitched as she finally heard the topic at hand mentioned again.

"Oh, yeah…" Ruby looked down. "Yang, I, uh…"

"Yeah?" Yang's full attention was now directed on her younger sister, who looked up at her. Her silver eyes shined.

"I'm dying."

Weiss nearly blacked out from that sentence. Ruby? Dying? How? What would life be like without her?

"...Ha! Good one!" Yang laughed hard. Weiss was shocked. Couldn't she see that Ruby was telling her something important? This wasn't just some-

"Yeah, I almost had you, though!" Ruby laughed with her sister. The heiress couldn't believe that she had been duped so easily.

"Well, I gotta' go back to the room. After a cold day like that, I'm the only one who can calm Blake down…" Weiss could practically hear the lewd smirk on Yang's face. Ruby blushed and smiled at her sister.

"Alright, then, I'll find Weiss, and we can stay in the library for a few hours…"

Yang's footsteps faded out, and Weiss peeked around the corner. She expected that happy sigh that Ruby usually had while talking with her sister, so she was surprised to find Ruby looking… utterly depressed. She caught the crimsonette mutter something.

"I thought I had longer…"

From that day, December 5th, Weiss Schnee vowed that she find out what was wrong with Ruby, if it was the last thing she did.

How close she actually was to the truth.

**Chapter 2! A little shorter, but things are going to get good.**

**I should probably mention that this has NOTHING to do with my other series. Bumblebee and White Rose do pop up throughout this, but they aren't related to the dance stories or my bridge story. I guess this is AU. So yeah. BYE!**


	3. Old Friends and New Gifts

**Chapter 3**

After realizing that Ruby was going to be searching for her, Weiss doubled around and got in a position outside so as not to make her leader suspicious about her eavesdropping. Ruby had skipped out, humming a cheery tune and glancing around the snow-covered courtyard. Finding the heiress, she explained the situation with Blake and Yang, and the two decided that it would be best to let them have some time.

After a few hours of the library, the two decided that Blake and Yang had had enough… 'intimate' time. Making their way back to the dorms, Weiss carefully watched the crimsonette out of the corner of her eye. The girl had absolutely no obvious problems whatsoever; She had that familiar bounce to her step, and a cheery aura about her. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Ruby asked curiously. Weiss blushed as she realized that in her thought, she had forgotten to be inconspicuous about her observation.

"Gah, I was, well, you see-"

"It's okay! I understand!" The younger girl reach over and grasped Weiss' hand, much to the latter's surprise and to her… joy?

The heiress tried to say something, but was unable to utter a word as she was led on, her finger interlocked with her leaders. After the surprise wore off, she decided to go with it. It was rather nice, after all.

When they entered the dorm, they found Yang and Blake sitting calmly - though their hair was a mess - with cups of coffee in hand. Sitting across from them were none other than Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, also with coffee.

"Ren! Nora!" Ruby squealed, pulling her friends into a hug. Nora hugged back with just as much enthusiasm, and even Ren politely patted the girl on the back.

"What are you two doing here?" Weiss asked after she and Ruby had sat down, swirling her tea around.

"Well, we were almost home, when Nora realized that she had forgotten her syrup supply." Ren explained. The members of Team RWBY looked at each other in confusion, but it was Yang who voiced their question.

"Can't you just use normal syrup instead?"

Ren put his head in his hand as Nora stood up sternly.

"Listen here. My syrup is Grade-A, Yang. GRADE. A. You got that? Harvested from the sap of trees outside the limits of civilization, and kept in storage for the last three years. This is the finest maple syrup in the world. _GOT IT?_" She growled. Yang's head nodded quickly, and Nora sat back down with a smile.

"Of course, she couldn't come to a gathering with _my _family without such prestigious craft." The raven-haired boy continued.

"Might I ask why not?" Weiss asked quietly. Everyone stared at her, causing her to blush intensely.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Weiss, do you have any idea how Ren's family paid for him to come to Beacon?" Ruby asked, dumbfounded. The girl shook her head, and Blake banged her head on the table, startling the heiress.

"Weiss, the Ren family is known for their pancakes. They are _the _Pancake Masters." Yang quietly explained. Ren calmly nodded in agreement and acceptance of the title that his family bore.

Weiss sat back, utterly confused. As she tried to make sense of what they were talking about, the members of JNPR stood up.

"Well, we have to catch the airship back home!" Nora said while stretching up, grabbing a briefcase that had been resting next to her - no doubt filled with the syrup in question. After brief goodbyes, the pair shut the door behind them, and their footsteps faded to silence.

"That was a, uh, a thing…" Weiss mused quietly. Yang nodded in agreement, before smirking.

"Certainly helped in the fight, though."

"I still think it was unfair." Ruby pouted. The blonde pulled her sister into a headlock, rubbing her knuckles against the crimsonette's hair.

"Ack! Yang! No!" The leader cried out. "As team leader, I order you to stop!" After a few seconds more, the busty girl complied. Ruby panted for breath, shooting her sister a death glare that even scared Weiss. Yang just smiled.

"Alright, you to, break it up…" Blake said from the side, rubbing the bump on her head from hitting the table. The sisters shared a grin before settling down at the table again.

As the four girls talked, laughed, and groaned at Yang's puns, Weiss felt conflicted. It felt so normal, so casual, so easy-going, but she couldn't shake out the image of blood-flecked snow.

_Maybe Ruby just has a really raw throat… I've had sore throats like that before. _She mused. Taking another hard look, she made a decision. As long as Ruby's condition didn't get any worse, she'd let it be. All she knew was that she was going to be keeping an eye on the young leader. Nothing was going to slip her by.

-oo00oo-

"Weiss!" A voice hissed out of the darkness, jolting the heiress awake. The deja vu that hit her instantly told her who it was.

"Ruby! It is _five in the morning. _What is it?" Weiss hissed back. She was interrupted from chewing out the 15-year-old as her casual clothes were thrown at her.

"Get dressed and meet me outside the dorm." RWBY's leader said quietly before scurrying to the door, opening it and shutting it quickly. Sighing, and knowing that Ruby would persist until Weiss was up, the heiress crawled out of bed and began changing into her clothes.

As soon as she was dressed, Weiss stepped outside. Ruby was waiting, a giant grin on her face.

"Come with me." She said, extending a hand. Hesitantly, Weiss took it, and the two flew through the hallways due to the younger girl's semblance. Before she knew it, they were in the student parking garage, standing in front of…

"Ruby, what do you intend to do with the Bumblebee?" The heiress deadpanned. Ruby didn't answer, handing her a helmet, which she took after a large mental debate. A couple wires sparked in Ruby's hands, and the engine roared to life.

"Yang just fitted this thing with snow tires." Ruby grinned, revving the engine. "Hold on to your helmet, Weiss, we're going Christmas shopping!"

-oo00oo-

Weiss sighed impatiently as she waited for her leader. The two had split up to buy presents for everyone. That included each other, hence their splitting up. While she did enjoy the chance to dress casually for the day's outing (a nice, white blouse and a pair of jeans donned her body, instead of the usual combat skirt, or her school uniform), it was proving to be as poorly planned as any of Ruby's other ideas.

"Ruby, you told me to meet you at the fountain in the mall in an hour. Why is that so hard for you to carry out?" She muttered angrily, about to call the leader-in-question on her Scroll.

"Look out!" A voice cried to the white-haired girl's left. Looking up, Weiss was bowled over by a blur of red. When the world stopped spinning, she realized that she and Ruby were nothing but a tangled mess of limbs and bodies.

"Ruby Rose, if you don't get off me in five seconds, you won't live to see Christmas." She growled in an irritated tone. The girl on top of her quickly scurried off the heiress, collecting her bags and dusting herself off. Weiss rolled her eyes and hauled herself up.

"Ruby, you've definitely come a long way, but you are still a total dolt."

"Yup! And you love it!" Ruby shot back with a grin. Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled, lightly flicking Ruby on the forehead.

As the two walked back to the Bumblebee, Weiss decided to ask Ruby something.

"Would you tell me if something was wrong?" She questioned innocently. Ruby's step faltered before she regained herself. After a moment, she answered.

"Of course, Weiss! You my teammate, partner, and best friend!"

"Really?" The heiress pressed.

"Really." The younger of the two pulled her senior into a tight hug before getting on to the motorcycle.

At first, Weiss was unsatisfied with the answer. However, as she looked at the smiling girl on the black-and-yellow motorcycle, she couldn't help but feel happy. Sitting down behind her leader, she wrapped her arms around the girl and smiled. Maybe she was just worrying over nothing. Maybe it was just a sore throat that would pass in the following weeks. Maybe the heiress would finally have that happy Christmas that she had always yearned for as a child.

Maybe.

**Alright, the Nora and Ren and the secret syrup stash and the Pancake Masters? All inspired by one crazy dream I had a few days ago. Don't fly for two hours, eat Italian food, and drive for four hours before going to sleep, folks! So yeah, just wanted to add a bit of flat-out random for y'all! Also, it's December 6th now. I'll post what day of the month it is at the end of every chapter so you don't get confused.**

**Also, I decided to take a short break, considering the final chapter is going to be my Christmas gift to you all! So check out my other stuff, I got a new fic coming out today or tomorrow to help tie you over. You won't regret it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-KoR**


	4. An Explanation

**Chapter 4**

Yang's aura didn't flare. _It raged._

"I can't BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed at Ruby. The crimsonette flinched as her older sister paced back and forth in front of her. Blake calmly sat nearby, not daring to cross her girlfriend at this point.

"If it helps at all, the motorcycle isn't even scratched."

"_You keep quiet._" Yang's rage turned on Weiss. "_If you think you're good to go, you've got another thing coming._" The heiress gulped, legitimately questioning Yang's ability to calm herself at this point.

Closing her book, Blake finally stepped in.

"Come on, dear, let's let them go. The Bumblebee is fine, and they've learned their lesson. _Right?_" She turned to focus her eyes on the two, who nodded their heads vigorously.

"It's not enough." Yang insisted through gritted teeth. Weiss noted that Yang's gauntlets were slowly sliding into the 'weapon' position.

_It was good knowing you, Ruby. _She thought to herself.

Blake kissed Yang gently, breaking the blonde's concentration on her sister and the heiress. She turned her eyes to look at the faunus, who whispered in her ear.

"If you calm down now, I can do that thing with your back…~!"

"Sold." The brawler shouted instantly. Picking up Blake in her arms, she promptly flicked off Ruby and Weiss before running with her girlfriend in her arms. The heiress wiped a few stray beads of sweat off her forehead before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, that was certainly, uh…"

"A thing?" Ruby said helpfully. Weiss nodded, and her leader chuckled. Slinging an arm over the heiress' shoulders, the young crimsonette walked her to the dorm hall, shopping bags in hand.

"Come to think of it, what did you get them?"

"Nothing much." Ruby replied. "I got Yang some new earrings and some fancy shampoo, and I got Blake the newest book in the 'Ninjas of Love' series. And you're gift's a surprise until Christmas morning!" She giggled.

"Well, I got your sister fireproof bed sheets. Heaven knows she needs them." Weiss was referring to a rather… interesting incident involving Blake and Yang's intimacy causing the bed to burn down when the sheets caught on fire. That was quite a day.

"And I got Blake a new bow. The silk is of the finest quality!" She hummed. "And yours is also a surprise." Ruby put on a fake pouting face before cracking into a grin and opening the door to the dormitories.

"Alrighty, then! Here we are safe and soun-" The leader interrupted herself with a bad fit of coughing, and this time it didn't seem to want to stop any time soon. Rushing to her side, Weiss pounded her on the back, trying to make it stop.

She froze as she saw Ruby put a hand to her mouth, only to draw it back with blood all over it.

"Ruby Rose, this is it." She said quietly when the younger girl had quit coughing. The light, airy mood was replaced now with one of cold, calm intensity. "What's wrong? It's been over a week, and this cough isn't getting any better."

"I…" Ruby paused before answering cheerily again. "It's nothing! I just have a really sore throat. Like I said, winter does this to me." The heiress almost bought into the smile, but backed out at the last second.

"That doesn't cut it this time. What. Is. Wrong?" The crimsonette sighed and sat down against the wall.

"You really want to know?" Weiss nodded, and Ruby sighed again.

"When we were fighting a group of Grim last year, I got a scratch from a Death Stalker on my chest. You remember that, right?" Another nod. "Well, I started having weird symptoms. Dizziness, sometimes forgetfulness, that sort of thing. I went and checked with the infirmary, who directed me to Professor Goodwitch. She and Headmaster Ozpin both knew what the problem was, and referred me to a hospital in Vale.

"They gave me a treatment, and then a bottle of pills. That's what the coughing is. It's a side-effect, but it's passing, I promise." She smiled as she finished her story. "Do you understand?"

"I suppose…" Weiss thought about it hard, furrowing her brow. The story was believable, and Death Stalker venom IS said to have ill effects… but still…

"What was that you talked to Yang about? About you… about you dying?"

"Oh, you heard that?" She chuckled. "I wanted Yang to know first, but being Yang, it usually takes some pretty heavy stuff for her to really pay attention, and even THAT doesn't always work! When dad had to explain to her that his arm was broken this one time, he had to tell her that it had to be amputated. He even got some makeup and special effects to make it look like they had done it already."

Ruby sighed with a grin. "She never really did ask him to carry her on his shoulders after that."

"And the blood?"

"I wasn't kidding. The raw throat is real, and it's just from the coughing." She said again, absolute seriousness on her face. Grabbing the heiress' hand, she forced her to look into the crimsonette's silver eyes.

"Don't tell the others about the treatment, alright? I need to tell them." As odd of a request as that was, Weiss nodded. Ruby smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks!" The two helped each other up and walked into the dorm room, happy to find it empty.

"Now, let's wrap these presents!"

-oo00oo-

Weiss sighed happily, a warm cup of tea in her hands. The rest of Team RWBY was in the same state, wrapped up in blankets as they watched a film. Blake had insisted that they rent the _Ninjas of Love _movie, and when Blake insists, you know it's something that she'll get by any means necessary.

Ruby and Weiss had finished wrapping their teammates presents, which now sat happily under the tree. After their time alone, Blake and Yang had gone and done the same thing, though they had their purchases wrapped for them at the stores, seeing as the first two were already home.

"So Blake, why is Sasaki-kun always so angry?" Ruby asked, drawing Weiss out of her thoughts.

"Well, Sasaki-kun's parents were killed in his tragic past, so he's determined to get revenge. They don't do a good job of showing that in the film," The faunus frowned, "but the book was done brilliantly."

"I think he's cute." Yang stated simply from the end of the couch, earning her a flick on the head from Blake.

"He's mine, dear. Sorry." The brawler pouted and turned back to the film. Weiss grinned at her teammates.

"You're all such dolts."

"But I'm your favorite dolt, _right_?" Ruby asked with a perky expression. Rolling her eyes, the heiress gave a nod, causing Ruby to grin.

After the film ended - which, by the way, included Blake's less-than-positive full review - the team decided to head to bed. It was a quiet night (Nothing even moved outside, thanks to the cold) on the campus, and before they knew it, Team RWBY had fallen asleep. Except for one.

Weiss was awoken in the middle of the night by a gentle shaking sensation on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Ruby standing awkwardly outside her bunk.

"Ruby? What is it?"

"My bed's really cold…" She frowned. "I was wondering if it would maybe be alright if I slept in your bed tonight."

The heiress face-palmed before scooching over to make room for the crimsonette, who happily crawled under the sheets with Weiss.

"Ruby, your feet are cold."

"Sorry. Like I said, my bed was really cold."

"Here. Put them like this." The white-haired girl placed her feet on those of her leader, intertwining their legs. A few moments later, warmth started to seep into the chilled body of Ruby, who sighed happily.

"Thanks, Weiss."  
>"This isn't a normal thing."<p>

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

-oo00oo-

Weiss dreamed. Or tried to dream. Or sort-of-dreamed-but-didn't-really-dream. She knew she saw rose petals. And a beach? Water? It was the docks at Vale, definitely. She peered into the water, leaning over the edge. Her reflection showed her to herself.

White hair, flowing out. Not in it's usual ponytail, but let down to her waist. Ice blue eyes stared back out of a pale face. Now those eyes were silver. Weird… her hair was getting shorter, too, and turning a dark, reddish-brown color… Ruby?

The girl was under the water, staring up at Weiss with pleading eyes. Without realizing it, she dove into the ocean and began swimming to her friend. No matter how fast she swam, though, she never was able to reach Ruby, whose body was drifting deeper and deeper into the blue…

Weiss woke up. Slowly, yes, but she woke up. And the first thing she saw was… her leader's face.

"Gah!" She shouted, jolting backwards and causing the bed to shake. Ruby's eyes opened, and she yawned.

"Morning, Weiss." She stated simply before fully waking up. Looking around, she realized that she was in the heiress' bed. Slowly, a blush settled on both of their faces.

"Weiss… did we say 'I Love You' to each other last night?"

"Yeah…"

"Did we do anything else?"

"I don't think so…"

"I do!" Yang shouted from across the room. "Nice leg work, Weiss! I'm impressed."

Looking down, the heiress saw that their legs had become quite entangled, making them look like they were in a very compromising position. Weiss twitched before shoving Ruby out.

"DOLT!"

"Hey, be nice." Blake ordered with a chuckle from her book. Sighing, the white-haired girl followed her partner out of the bed, helping Ruby up. The crimsonette blushed and gave a thankful smile before moving on to the subject of breakfast.

Yang made eggs and bacon for everyone, which made Weiss in particular quite happy.

"What's wrong, Ice Princess? You've never smiled that much before." The brawler said during the meal. Weiss swallowed before answering.

"It's just… this is nice. Usually, a breakfast was something overly fancy, and few words were spoken. But here, with you all, we get to talk and have fun during the meal. It's like… like you're my family."

Ruby smiled softly, while Yang handed Blake a small stack of Lien. The latter in particular caught the heiress' attention.

"What's that about?"

"Oh, kitty and I made a bet. I was sure you'd never use the word 'family' while addressing us, but…" Yang smirked in defeat. "Apparently I was wrong."

Usually, Weiss would have been rather angry that anyone had decided to make a bet due to her personality, but at this point? She wasn't surprised. ESPECIALLY with Yang. She merely extended her hand to the faunus, who split part of the cash out and placed it in her hand. The heiress tucked the money into her purse and went back to the meal with a smirk.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, to say the least. It was a normal, relaxed day, but Weiss felt that it was easier to go through that day without worrying that Ruby was ill. It was simple. A cough caused by a treatment. Nothing extreme.

It was December 10th.

**So yeah. ALRIGHT! A few things about this week!**

**I've been in Kansas, so I haven't gotten as much writing done as I would have liked. That's what happens when you go deer hunting (I felt like Ruby the entire time, with my high-powered rifle) for a week. Also, XRAY AND VAV WAS AMAZING! It's freaking awesome, so if you haven't checked it out yet, do so.**

**RWBY Volume 2's OST also came out this week, and I've been listening to it on Spotify until I have the cash to buy the soundtrack on disc, or digitally. Check that out also.**

**Whelp, I gotta get writing on a NEW SERIES! That's right, folks, I have one of those! Two, actually. Check them out when they come out!**

**See y'all on the flipside!**

**-Knight of Rogues**


	5. The White Rose Blossoms Forth

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! Explanations shall be given at the bottom. Anyway, here's Chapter 5.**

"And that, class, is why you always must remember: A Grim is just as much an animal as much as it is a monster. And it is in the core nature of all animals, including people, to return to somewhere that's held dear to them. Track your prey well. If you think you know somewhere it hides often, a nest or sanctuary, that is most likely the first place it went." Professor Port drawled on. The bell rang, signalling for everyone to get up and leave the room.

Weiss stretched with a yawn as she gathered her books. Glancing over, she saw her teammates doing the same. The four girls walked out together, smiles on their faces and cheer in their eyes.

"Port's lecture was a little less boring today." Yang commented, stating what was on everyone's minds. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's like he finally decided to teach us something useful instead of telling us stories about his 'heroic past.'"

"I know what you mean…" Blake trailed off as she glanced through her book bag, stopping to do a more thorough search. Yang turned around.

"What's up, Blakey?"

"Ugh. I forgot, I need some books from the library before my next class." The faunus groaned. Nodding, the brawler picked up her girlfriend in her arms.

"You two can do whatever, I'm gonna help Blake find her stuff." With that, the blonde sprinted off in the direction of the library - much to the annoyance of the nearby Professor Goodwitch.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Ruby shouted suddenly. Before she knew it, Weiss found herself being dragged across the campus towards the airship landing pad.

"Ruby, what in God's name are you doing?" She asked.

"I want to show you something that the professor's lecture reminded me of." The crimsonette responded as they stopped in front of an airship. The pilot looked out at them.

"You ladies going somewhere?"

"Yes! Could you take us to Vale?"

"That's what I'm here for." He nodded, opening the door. The vessel had a few other passengers, so the teammates were able to find seats next to each other easily enough. Ruby intertwined her fingers with her partner's, much to the heiress' surprise. Being dragged around for time purposes was one thing, but such a casual show of feeling-

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, breaking the white-haired girl out of her thoughts. "You're getting that look you have when you're thinking too hard."

"Dolt. Mind your own business." She said, flicking the back of her leader's head, though a smiled donned her face.

The flight wasn't that bad, but as soon as they had landed, the young crimsonette had grabbed Weiss' hand once more. People and building whizzed past, and she understood why the girl liked Yang's motorcycle so much.

"Ruby, slow-"

"We're here!" Ruby happily announced. Looking around, the heiress saw that they were in an empty lot.

"Where is here?" Weiss asked in an unsure voice. Smiling, the rose pulled a board back from a wall, revealing a hole in the brick structure. Flashing her partner a toothy grin, she got on all fours and began crawling into the darkness, disappearing from sight.

When the pair had first met, Weiss would have scoffed and walked away in an instance like this. Now? She sighed and followed suit. The tunnel - as a tunnel it was - seemed to go on for a good deal, before finally the heiress emerged in bright sunlight.

Looking around, she saw that they were in an empty lot of sorts. The inside of a building? Ornaments and decorations hung from the ceilings, were fixated on walls, and sitting snugly on the ground. And then there were the roses.

Roses of all sorts, and ranging in all different colors. Red, yellow, black (The heiress was utterly confused as to how the younger girl had done such a feat) sat on bushes that had sprouted up from the dirt. And in the middle of it was the most gorgeous Rose the young Schnee heiress had ever met.

She could no longer deny these thoughts. She found Ruby Rose beautiful, and - dare she say it - she loved her. Her smiles, her laughs, her sometimes annoying quirks. The feeling of her when they embraced. The tender moments they shared, where they would stand with each other against impossible evil, harmonious and in sync.

She felt these thoughts and feeling crash in, like someone had turned on a light. And it felt a hell-of-a-lot better.

"This is my place." Ruby explained softly. Weiss looked up at the girl.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks!" The girl smiled softly. "It's taken a while, but it finally became like the one mom wanted." The heiress froze. Ruby rarely talked about her mother; most of what she knew had been gleaned from Yang, and that information was as scarce.

"She died, when a group of Grim were attacking a village. She was a huntress, and a strong one at that, always going off to to missions around Remnant. The info was bad, though, and there were a lot more than anticipated." The girl chuckled, though tears silently trailed down her face.

"She didn't die until everyone had been evacuated. It's just like her, too."

"At least she died knowing that she had done something good." Weiss pointed out gently. .Ruby nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Definitely. You know, she's the whole reason I wanted to be a huntress. Like, Yang's stories made me want to be a hero, but mom was the one who showed me _how _to be one. You know?" She sat down on a nearby bench, patting the seat next to her.

In that flower garden, Ruby shared everything with Weiss. Her childhood, her thoughts, dreams, feelings. Her very heart and soul. And so did Weiss.

The heiress told Ruby about the things that she had never told anyone. Her rough life with her father, the cold distance between herself and Winter, how her mother had died when she was little of some illness or another. Despite these new, depressing features to her friend, Ruby just smiled and hugged the girl, saying that 'No matter what, she'd always love her.'

Right then and there, Weiss decided that the emotions that she had held pent up for so long needed a release. She stood up suddenly, pulling Ruby with her.

"Weiss? What are you-" The crimsonette was silenced as a pair of warm lips pressed against her own. Her eyes fluttered shut as the two embraced long and hard. The Ice Queen and the Rose had finally found each other.

When they pulled away, ice-blue locked with silver.

"I love you." Weiss stated firmly. "Nothing can change that."

"And I love you too." Ruby said, a grin breaking out on her face. She pulled Weiss into another tight hug, but the heiress didn't mind this time. For the first time in her life, she felt something that she had never felt before. The feeling of a life-long soul mate, companion, partner, or whatever word was used to describe such a pair.

The two sat a few more hours in the garden - Ruby granted her permission to visit it any time she wanted, but oddly said that she didn't want anyone else to know about it.

"This is something that's _really _important to me." She explained. "Something so important, not even Yang can know about it."

"Of course." Weiss nodded in agreement.

Once they decided that it was too dark, they crawled back through the tunnel and gently placed the board back over it, hiding it from the world once more. Then, hand in hand, they made their way back to the airship that would take them back to Beacon.

**I'm sorry about the shorter chapter this time, but I've been busy, busy, busy! Semi-Finals are coming up soon, so I've been studying for that. Along with that, I've got work from all my teachers, and I've been getting ready for the holidays.**

**Speaking of which, I need to make this a point: The Final Chapter may or may not still come out on Christmas Day. It's really up in the air right now, it all depends on how much work I get. I might binge-write this weekend, in which case I'd get back on schedule, but I might not. Please understand.**

**Also, I'd like to point out something. UH, ALMOST 2,000 FREAKING VIEWS! When I read that, I was honestly shocked, and honored that a number that high actually took the time to view ANYTHING of mine! So thank you all, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Peace out! See y'all next time!**

**-Knight of Rogues**


	6. Totally Ordinary Dinner Guests

**Chapter 6**

"Ooh! I can't believe my sister got hooked up with the Ice Queen!" Yang shouted. Being an endearing, loving older sister, it was her obligation to tightly hug her sibling and lightly make fun of her and her new girlfriend. Because of such, Weiss and Ruby's faces were bright red - from lack of oxygen and embarrassment combined.

"Yang! Cut it out!" The crimsonette shouted, her voice muffled by her sister's chest.

"Sorry." After another squeeze, she set the two down, gasping for breath. "But honestly, I'm happy for both of you. Never pegged Weiss as your first date, but hey, who am I to judge? My girlfriend's a cat!"

That last comment earned a light slap to the back of the head from said-faunus, who smiled at the couple.

"I also noticed that your cough has gotten better, Ruby." The team leader beamed, and Weiss realized that Blake was right. All day, the young girl had been cough-free, much to her approval.

"Well, maybe all it took was a kiss to make me better!" Ruby beamed, causing Weiss to blush even harder than she had been before. Yang's aura flared for a second before cooling down. It seemed she was okay with it; Weiss thanked the stars.

Ruby pointed out a little later that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and Weiss realized she hadn't either - the pair had neglected to get anything while in the nearby city. Together, Team RWBY walked to the cafeteria, each member's fingers intertwined with her partner's.

The large room was empty, save for the few students who had stayed behind for the winter break. The girls grabbed their food and sat down before delving into their usual conversing; or, they did until two familiar figures sat down across from them.

"H-Headmaster Ozpin?" Weiss gulped. The older man smiled.

"Please, Miss Schnee, no need to be so formal. It is break, after all." The four then noticed that he wasn't in his usual, green, formal attire; Rather, he was in a casual pair of pants and a black sweater. Professor Goodwitch was also wearing much more comfortable clothing.

"Why're you two here?" Yang asked after taking a swig of her juice. "I mean, you have to have, like, kids or something."

"I don't." Goodwitch quickly pointed out, quieting any questions directed at her. Ozpin smiled, a sad tint in his eyes.

"Unfortunately, neither do I. I had a son, but he died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Ruby comforted. "I know what it's like to lose someone important to you."

"It's no matter." The headmaster smiled again, but much more warmly. "He died doing what he loved."

It took a little while for the students, but soon the six were in rather casual conversation. It seemed that Ozpin and Glynda were actually quite interesting people, and did well when relating to the younger generation.

"May I ask why you're reading a textbook?" The blonde-haired teacher asked Blake, who glanced up from the book on Dust-related sciences.

"We're all in AP classes, so even over break, we have lectures to go to and work to finish." Weiss explained. "I insisted on it."

"Is that why you're all here, instead of with _your _families?" She pressed, turning their question back at them.

"No, it's more for personal reasons." The faunus stated simply, using a tone that said that no further conversation was needed.

"Same here." The heiress agreed.

"And Dad's on a mission." Ruby finished. "Some work thing."

"Taiyang Xiao Long." The silver-haired headmaster nodded. "I remember him well." His gaze flicked over to Yang as he stated, "Always rushing into trouble. You take after him well."

They talked for a while longer before the older pair got up to leave for a video conference of some sort. While the rest of her team returned to the dorm, and idea popped into her head. Quickly, she ran over to the teachers as they rounded the corner.

"Professors?" They turned, their full attention on Weiss, causing her to squirm a bit.

"I.. well.. I just wanted to thank you. For directing Ruby to be treated." She was met by unwavering expressions, so she continued.

"I mean, I don't always show it well, but I can't imagine what it would have been like without that dolt around, and if you hadn't known what to do-"

"Dear girl," Ozpin interrupted. "Your thanks is appreciated, however…"

"We have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Goodwitch finished. "What treatment are you referring to? And why weren't we informed?"

"Wait, what?"

"Forgive her, professors." A voice said, shining through the confusion. Turning, Weiss saw the leader in question standing, a hand on her hip and a grin on her face. "She's just a bit confused. I'm on a treatment, yes." Walking up, she grabbed her girlfriend's arm. "It's something I've been taking for a while. Dad insisted I keep it up, even while I'm here."

"B-But you said that they-"

"Referred me to a hospital, yes." She smiled. "I know you're a bit of a stickler for the rules, so I said that so they wouldn't know about it. No offense." She threw to the teachers. "I hope you can understand."

"Of course, Miss Rose." The headmaster answered before Glynda could snap something at her. "Thank you for clearing that up. Don't forget to keep up with that; I know you're father would hate for something to happen to you." Dragging a fuming Goodwitch away, Ozpin turned a corner, leaving the girls alone.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" Weiss growled before giving the 15-year-old a peck on the lips. Ruby sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay, so it was a bit stupid. From now on, I won't lie to you ever again!"

"RUBY! WEISS!" Yang shouted from a ways ahead, obviously tired of waiting. "COME ON ALREADY!"

"Coming!" Ruby shouted back. Extending her hand to her partner, she led Weiss back to their waiting friends.

-oo00oo-

"Today's been a good day." Ruby smiled, snuggling into the blankets that wrapped around herself and Weiss. The heiress nodded, looking over to see Blake and Yang reading some book together in their bed. Things were perfect, or at least as close to perfect as possible. The smell of roses filled Weiss' head as she started to slip into a gentle sleep.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth earlier."

"Don't be. I admit, I probably would have acted… well, a little unfairly towards your situation." She pulled her girlfriend into a hug. "But that's behind us. Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin didn't mind, so we can forget all about it."

"I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, Ruby."

And this time, she meant it with all her heart.

**It's December 21st at Beacon Academy, and we that is a wrap for this chapter! I'm sorry that it's a little shorter than I intended, but I got a little more work this weekend than I wanted.**

**The next chapter is going to be focused on Bumblebee, simply because they haven't really done much apart from just being there, and I AM releasing the final chapter on Christmas Day, so happy holidays!**

**-KoR**


	7. A Touch Of Bumblebee

**Chapter 7 (Bumblebee Chapter)**

Yang waited until the breathing in the room had slowed down to an acceptable rate for a sleeper before gently slipping out of bed and pulling on her clothes. Careful not to make much noise, she slipped out of the dorm and made her way across campus to the training center.

Snow had started slipping out of the sky above at a steady pace, covering the ground in the white fluff and quickly snuffing out any signs of grass that had started to show through melted snow. Everywhere but in the wake of Yang's steps; due to her aura, snow melted within a solid two feet of her, the white stuff turn to slush around her feet.

Soon, the training center was within view. With a slight shiver, Yang sprinted to the doors. It wasn't the cold that gave her chills. It was the dark.

The training center was open 24/7. Oftentimes, students would train there for hours before bed, except for Jaune and Pyrrha, who used their roof. But Yang was the only one who would train at two in the morning. Making her way down to the locker rooms, she changed before entering the training room itself.

The facility had multiple rooms, and this one was favored by Yang. Due to it's heatproof walls, she was able to safely train while using her semblance, if she so wished.

Starting easy, she moved over to the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Solid thuds resonated throughout the room as the blonde mercilessly beat the sack of sand.

Blam.

_Am I good enough?_

Blam.

_Do I deserve the title of 'sister?'_

Blam.

_Maybe she'd be better off without me._

Fist after fist, thud after thud, Yang fell into a steady beat as she thought to herself.

"You're only this worked up if it's serious." A voice broke into the brawler's consciousness. She snapped her head over to look at the form of a slim, raven-haired woman. Blake's cat ears twitched, missing their usual bow.

"What's shakin', Blake-in?" Yang croaked weakly with a smile, surprised by the roughness of her own voice. With a roll of her eyes, the faunus extended a water bottle to her girlfriend, who took it appreciatively.

"So," Blake asked once half the water had been downed, "what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Yang said quietly. Amber eyes flared slightly as the faunus grabbed her partner's hands. The busty teen sighed.

"I never could get anything past you." With a soft smile, she patted the mat next to her. Blake took a seat, noting the cushiony feeling of the foam surface before turning her full attention to Yang.

"Alright. Spill."

"...It's about Ruby and Weiss." The brawler admitted after a brief silence. "I dunno, it's not like I don't like Weiss or anything. Hell, I love the girl! A bit uptight, sure, but she's got a good heart."

"But?"

"But now that Ruby has Weiss, maybe she… maybe she doesn't, well…"

"Need you anymore?" The faunus finished. Yang nodded soberly, flopping backwards. Blake followed suit, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?"

"Don't make fun of me, woman." Yang chuckled in a tired voice. "Alright, enlighten this poor idiot."

"Ruby's never not going to need you." The raven-haired teen explained gently. "Sure, she's got Weiss now, but she's had all of us this whole year at Beacon, and she never stopped needing you then." The older girl nodded slowly, blonde hair covering her face. Blake wiped the golden locks from the violet-eyes.

"So what if she has a romantic partner now. You're her _sister. _For fifteen years, you've been there. How is having Weiss in her life going to change that?" Yang nodded again, more confident than before.

"And even if Ruby stopped needing you," Blake said, pausing to kiss the blonde on the lips, "you don't have to worry. I'm always going to need you."

"You have a way of making me feel better, you know that?" The brawler laughed, feeling better.

"It's a gift." Blake chuckled. Slowly, the blonde got up off of the floor, groaning due to the achy sensation that filled her body. Looking at her knuckles, she noticed that they were raw and slightly bloody. She sighed.

"Looks like I overdid it again…"

"It's why I love you." Blake smiled, pulling the brawler to her feet. Yang looked around for a clock, not finding one.

"It's almost six." The cat-eared girl chuckled, patting the blonde teen's shoulder. "You've been up all night."

"Dammit. I s'pose I should probably get a good night's sleep tonight, seeing as Christmas is coming up and all."

"If you shower quickly and get back to the dorm, there's an hour and a half of free time during Weiss and Ruby's physics class."

"Are you saying anything?" Yang asked with a smirk, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Depends. Are you longing for anything?" Blake asked, wiggling her eyebrows back in a mocking manner. Yang laughed.

"You know I'm dying for that bellabooty." The faunus face-palmed.

"That's… no. Not even funny. For that, no fun for you."

"Aw. You sure?" Yang asked, batting her eyelashes. The raven-haired teen sighed and shook her head.

"Come to the dorm later to find out." With that, Blake walked out of the training center, leaving Yang with a grin on her face and an itch in… places best left unmentioned.

It seemed like it was shaping up to be a lovely day.

**December 22nd. Another short-ish chapter, but this wasn't really meant to be much of a plot filler, more of a little drabble so I can say I've done SOMETHING productive today. I'll be focusing on the next few chapters (Spoilers: They're Christmas Eve and Christmas Day) tomorrow, Monday, and Tuesday. Then they'll be uploaded for y'all on Wednesday and Thursday!**

**Happy weekend!**

**-KoR**


	8. Christmas Eve

**Merry Christmas Eve!**

**Chapter 8**

Oddly enough, despite the exciting holiday, Weiss wasn't woken up by an energetic Ruby Rose. Rather, all the members of Team RWBY woke up at the same time, four sets of eyes shooting open simultaneously.

It didn't take long, however, for the youngest of the group to state exactly what day it is.

"CHRISTMAS EVE!" She shouted in a singsong tone. The WBY of RWBY smiled at each other at their leader's excitement before they worked together to get ready for the festive holiday.

"Whelp, I gonna' take a quick shower." Yang yawned before heading towards the dorm bathroom. Blake decided to do the same, following the blonde, which left Ruby and Weiss on breakfast duty. The couple sighed before turning to their kitchen and beginning on the meal they would all partake in.

When Blake and Yang finally stepped out of the bathroom, steam rolling around them, they were greeted to the delicious smells of waffles and pancakes, eggs, an assortment of juices, and sausages.

"Breakfast is ready! Take a seat, it'll be out in a moment." Weiss called to the bumblebee couple, who grinned and sat down at the round card table that they had brought into the room. Shortly afterwards, steaming platters of food were set down on the table, and the cooks themselves joined their teammates.

The meal was lively as ever, with laughter all around and excited planning of the events for the day. Once they had finally agreed on what to do, the plan involved a trip into Vale, a video call with Jaune and Pyrrha, and the allowance of one gift opening; that last part perked Weiss' interested in particular, which Ruby noticed.

"Sorry, Weiss! You'll still have to wait until Christmas for my present." The heiress huffed, causing Yang to burst out in laughter at the white-themed girl's obvious disappointment.

It took a few tries, but they were finally greeted with the cheery faces of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos.

"Happy Christmas Eve!" They called, voices coming through the crisp and clear speakers on Weiss' laptop.

"Happy Christmas Eve!" Team RWBY called back.

The conversation drew on, and turned to how Pyrrha and Jaune were doing in the Nikos estate.

"It turns out I never had to worry at all!" Jaune said with a smile, rubbing the back of his head. The polarity-controlling huntress grabbed his hand.

"My parents absolutely _love _him."

They talked about classes, and Beacon, and what was going on in Vale and the other of the four kingdoms, until a voice called for the young couple on the other end of the call.

"My mum needs us to help with the meal for tomorrow." Pyrrha explained to her friends as she and Jaune stood up from the camera.

"Of course." Blake ushered them off with a smile. "Enjoy the holidays."

"You guys too!" The blonde swordsman beamed through the camera feed before they waved at RWBY and exited the call.

"Well." Weiss commented after a bit. "That was rather nice."

"Too short." Ruby muttered. "I wished we could have really talked. Or met in person."

"They'll be back soon, Rubes." The crimsonette's sister beamed, patting her on the shoulder. The 15-year-old nodded before jumping up onto a chair, raising her fist in the air.

"As team leader, I declare that we leave for Vale this instant!"

"No."

"What?" Ruby asked in a surprised voice, falling off the chair. Weiss stared at her firmly, but with a look of care.

"You just got over your cough, and I won't have you getting sick on a holiday." Yang and Blake thought for a second before nodding in agreement, causing Ruby to sigh and sit back down in the chair like a normal human being.

"It's all better now." She muttered again.

"Exactly." The heiress gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "And I'd prefer it to stay that way." Sighing, Ruby nodded in acceptance and stood up with a shrug.

"Can we make cookies?"

"Of course."

"I can live without going to Vale."

The four stealthed their ways to the main kitchen of the academy - cookies could only be made in the finest possible conditions, according to Ruby - where they began gathering the required ingredients and mixed them together. All the while, Ruby sat on a stool and watched them, directing her team's actions.

"Yang! A bit more sugar, if you will."

"Good job on those eggs, Blake, but crack them a little gentler."

"Weiss… eesh. Uh, Weiss, turn down the oven a bit. 600° is a bit much."

Like a well-oiled machine, the cookie batter was made and placed in the oven, leaving the young couples with a chunk of time as the treats baked. Luckily, they had each other, so they never ceased to be amused.

"How long do these usually take?" Weiss asked, looking up from the book she and Ruby were reading.

"Considering these are Ruby's cookies, made from her recipe… about an hour." Yang stated, wincing as Blake accidentally pulled a strand of hair as she braided the golden locks. The faunus nodded, familiar with Ruby's methods thanks to her girlfriend's stories.

"I slow cook them to perfection!" The leader beamed. Rolling her eyes, Weiss delved back into the compilation of short stories. Before she could say a word, however, Ruby stopped her.

"Hey Yang?"  
>"Yeah, sis?"<p>

"Can you tell us a story? Like when we were little?"

"Oh, uh, sure." She settled into Blake's lap and was silent for a moment before starting into a tale of wonder.

"Long ago, there was a girl named Red Riding Hood. She was a kind, loving girl who would often stick up for people who couldn't defend themselves, wielding a scythe as a form of delivering justice for those who could not." Ruby smiled, instantly drawing comparisons.

"One day," Yang continued, "Red met another girl named Goldilocks, who had a thing for beating the crap out of bears. The two grew close - Red hated wolves, herself - and declared themselves sisters.

"A little later, Goldie met an enchanting woman of black, a drop-dead beauty. The beauty held a great evil inside her, a shadow that took the shape of a beast. Goldilocks wanted to help the beauty, Bella, and took her with herself and Ruby. Soon enough, the two were a couple." Blake blushed a bit, though she smiled warmly at her girlfriend.

"Now, Red noticed that Bella and Goldie were having a relationship, and while she was happy, she also felt sad that she didn't have anyone. Then she met a graceful girl, with hair as white as snow. The Ice Princess, however, held a greater burden inside her than Red knew. She always held a cold exterior to everyone that met her, and her heart had been turned to cold stone long before." Yang's eyes seemed to be burning into Weiss' chest as she spoke, and the heiress couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"However," the blonde said after a moment of silence, "Little Red didn't care. She simply smiled and grabbed Snow White's hand, swearing that she would warm her up. It took a damn long time, but after they started to learn about each other, they happily became friends, partners, and lovers."

Ruby was about to say something when a ding resonated through the kitchen, accompanied by a warm, sweet smell.

"Cookies!" She shouted before running over to the oven and drooling heavily as she stared at the golden-brown discs. With a smirk, Yang got up and slid her hands into a pair of oven mitts before helping her younger sister retrieve her treats.

-oo00oo-

That night, each girl chose one present from under the tree. Yang picked Weiss' present, oddly enough, and gasped in happiness at the bed sheets before waggling her eyebrows at Blake. The faunus rolled her eyes before giving the brawler a wink, causing her to pump her fist in joy.

Blake chose Yang's present, and found a small bag, full of…

"Catnip." She hissed, her pupils shrinking as she caught one whiff of the plant. Leaning over, she gave her girlfriend a _very _thankful kiss on the lips, much to the brawlers delight.

Weiss chose Blake's gift to her, finding a small set of earrings in them. The tiny gems inside of them twinkled brightly in the light of the tree.

"What are they?"

"Pure dust crystals, from one of the Schnee trains that Adam and I… well, attacked." She sighed. "I wanted to return them to their rightful owner. I'm sorry about everything I did."

"It's fine, Blake." Weiss smiled, hugging her friend. "You've paid back in full just by making motions to pay me back at all."

Finally, Ruby pulled out Yang's present, a little box wrapped tightly in cloths and bound with gold threads. Gently sliding the fabrics off, the crimsonette's hand shot to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. In her hand was a finely-engraved golden music box.

"Yang, how did you-"

"I asked dad to mail it a little earlier this month." The older of the two beamed. "You like it?"

"You know it!" The team leader's arms wrapped tightly around her sister's neck before she cranked the little key on the side of the box and opened the lid.

A tiny, white-robed figure with dark hair stood up, gently looping around the inside of the box as a song tinkled out into the suddenly-chilly air. Ruby and Yang watched in a trance, and Weiss couldn't help but stare in odd fascination. What was this to the sisters? Why was it so important?

"It was Summer's." Yang answered, as if she had read Weiss' mind. The heiress and Blake looked up at the same time to hear what the brawler was going to say.

"Dad got it for her on her birthday once. He said that an old friend of his made it. He was a master of gears or something."

"When mom died, I would listen to this all the time." Ruby said quietly. "It was the best way I could remember her by."

A few more minutes went by before they all decided to go to bed. As each girl snuggled into bed with their respective partner, Ruby piped up.

"Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happened to those girls? Red Riding Hood and Goldilocks and Bella and Snow White?"

"I don't know, Ruby." Yang smiled, settling into the new fireproof sheets. "They're story is far from over."

"That's good." Ruby smiled, closing her eyes. "I want to hear about all their adventures."

"I do too." Weiss smiled at her partner, giving the younger girl a quick kiss before nodding off into the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Happy Christmas Eve, everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to get uploaded, but it's been about as busy as this day can get for me! Tomorrow is the chapter you've all been waiting for, I should have it up by around 11 or 12. See you then!**

**-KoR**


	9. Vale, Mi Suavissime (Farewell, My Sweet)

**Merry Christmas. Hope you guys don't mind that this chapter is really freaking long compared to the others!**

**Chapter 9**

Weiss had that dream again. That damned, recurring dream. No matter how long it took, no matter how hard she swam, she could never get to Ruby in time as she sank deeper into the water that had long-since been a deep, crimson red.

She awoke, as she usually did, hoping to find solace in Ruby's embrace. Except for the fact that something was off today. She didn't wake up naturally, but was actually shaken awake by a rough pair of hands. Along with that, her girlfriend was missing from her usual spot next to the heiress.

Groggily, she became aware of the fact that it was Yang who was shaking the pale girl. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on? Why are you shaking me?"

"Ruby's gone."

"She's probably just in the bathroom. You know her."

"No, not gone from bed. I mean she's _gone._"

All sleep left Weiss' mind as she realized the fullness of what Yang was saying. Jolting up, she stared hard at the older teen.

"What do you mean gone?"

"She's not here. Not anywhere, God, I don't know!" Yang pulled her hair in frustration, and Blake came up to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's tense shoulders.

"Now, think. Why would she be up before us?"

"Usually because it was Christmas, but…" The brawler sighed, slumping to the ground. "She'd never _leave._ Like, she'd totally wait in front of the tree eagerly, but she'd never leave the general vicinity of us."

"Think really hard. What's still here? That should give us a hint." Weiss pointed out. The blonde nodded and pondered while looking around the room, her breath still coming out in quick breaths.

"She didn't bring Crescent Rose, so she probably isn't going somewhere dangerous." The faunus pointed out, cat ears twitching. Weiss glanced over to where her girlfriend's precious weapon was, finding the scythe still in place.

"Her hood's gone too, so she did leave the campus. Or at least the dorms." Yang commented as well, pointing to the empty spot on the coat rack.

"So is her music box." Weiss said suddenly. Everyone looked around, only to find that the heiress was right; the golden music box of Ruby's mother was missing from the dorm.

"So we know that she isn't hunting Grim, but she is out somewhere with Summer's box." Yang huffed, worry filling her voice. "Oh, God, she could be anywhere!"

"It's okay." Blake said, cupping the blonde's cheek. "We'll get dressed and find her. Together."

Those few moments in which Weiss hurriedly put on her clothes were the most tense moments of her life, filled with worrisome thoughts.

_Why would she leave? Where would she go? _were a few such thoughts; but one in particular burned in the heiress' heart fiercely, one thought that caused her to ache and made her want to scream at the world.

_Why didn't she tell me?_

-oo00oo-

Shortly afterwards, the three girls were out in the snow, calling their leader's name.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted, nearly in tears. The thought of her sister being hurt in some way

made her want to scream in frustration at the cruelty of the world, and she swore that anything that harmed the girl would be taught a lesson in full.

Blake was silent, but also dreaded the thought of something happening to her leader. The crimsonette had been one of the first to openly accept her for who she was. If it hadn't been for her, the faunus probably wouldn't be bow-less, as she was now during their search.

Weiss, however, had different thoughts entirely. She shoved the images of pain - and the memories of her recurring dream - deep into her subconscious, only focusing on where Ruby could have gone.

"Forever Fall." Yang stated with a grim tone, causing Blake and Weiss to be shaken from their individual thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you hear me, Princess?" Yang growled, turning to focus her crimson eyes on the heiress. "I said we're going to the Forever Fall. That's got to be where Ruby went. I don't know why, but she did."

"If you think that's where she went, I'm going too." Blake nodded in agreement. As the pair worked out a plan, however, Weiss stared at them skeptically. Something about the whole ordeal seemed… off.

_It is in the core nature of all animals, including people, to return to somewhere that's held dear to them._

The professor's lecture rang out in Weiss' head, and she knew where to go. The bumblebee couple didn't notice the heiress' escape, and she didn't care. She sprinted the entire way to the landing pads, sighing in relief to see an airship on the docks. Ripping open the door, she shouted at the pilot.

"I need to get to Vale."

"Sorry, miss, this airship can't leave until 2:30." He shouted back. Weiss' jaw dropped as she glared at the pilot. With a flick of the middle finger, she whirled around and walked off the airship to weigh her options.

She couldn't wait for an hour and a half until the airship could properly leave, and this drive obviously wasn't going to fly to Vale early just for her. It was too far a walk, so that left only one option…

With a determined gait, the icy princess made her way to the student garages. There wasn't any time to waste. If her hunch was right, she'd bring Ruby home just in time for Christmas.

-oo00oo-

The Bumblebee roared as Weiss shot down the highway, breaking more than a few speed limits. Her white hair streamed around her, long ago having lost the tiara that kept it in place in a ponytail. Ice-blue eyes scanned the road for any dangers as she made her way to her lover's possible position.

It seemed like forever, though it was probably only an hour's drive. The sky was starting to fade from light to dark as the day wore on.

_I have to go faster, I have to go faster, I have to go fas-_

The heiress' mental chanting was interrupted as the front tire of the motorcycle hit a patch of ice, sending the whole thing toppling over. Using her glyphs, she managed to land unscathed, but the bike was totalled.

After a moment of shock, she looked at her surroundings. The garden wasn't far, probably only an hour's walk. Gathering all the inner strength she could muster, she began the trek on foot.

The entire time, she continued thinking about the possible reasons that Ruby had left. Perhaps she was playing a massive game. Perhaps she was just doing some _really _late Christmas shopping. Perhaps this whole thing was a misunderstanding. Perhaps… perhaps…

Weiss was drawn out of her thoughts as she realized that the light had almost entirely faded from the sky, and she was standing in front of her destination. Sighing in relief, she looked around for the opening… and noticed two things.

The first was that the board that had discreetly hidden the secret tunnel had been discarded carelessly and left lying on the ground like a piece of driftwood.

The second was that a thin trail of blood led to the opening in the wall.

_Oh God, no…_

The heiress crawled hurriedly through the tunnel, emerging through to the other side. She didn't know what she had been expecting. She didn't know why she had even expected anything at all. What she did know, though, was that this was absolutely not what she had been expecting at all.

The rose bushes, once vibrant, were shrivelled and dry, though hidden by the lack of light. Streaks of crimson painted the walls like the strokes of some mad painter's brush, and entire stretches of foliage were trampled, run across by some careless footsteps.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss called out into the darkness. She was answered with nothing more than silence and shadows. She tried again.

"Ruby?"

"Hey, Weiss."

The heiress whipped around to see the silhouette of her girlfriend slumped against a wall. She had completely missed her in the dim lighting of the interior garden. Sighing in relief, she started towards the young teen.

"Ruby Rose! Do you know what hell you've put us through? We've-"

The words died in the white-haired girl's throat as a hand subconsciously rose to her mouth. Tears welled up in her ice-blue eyes, the orbs glancing down upon the young leader. Ruby chuckled weakly.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

Weiss tried to process the sight before her eyes, but was unable to fully do so. The leader, now more visible due to the heiress becoming adjusted to the dark, was smiling feebly at Weiss. Her mouth was leaking a trail of blood at the upturned corner, causing her lips to take on an almost unnatural shade of red.

Her hair was a mess, with blood crusted on the tips. Her ears leaked a bit of blood around the openings, and her eyes… those sad, silver eyes, gazing into those of her lover's. Blood and tears mixed around those shining orbs, leaking down her face and around her nose, from which more of the red liquid dripped steadily.

Ruby's side was clutched tightly, causing more blood to leak around the clenching fingers. Everywhere, blood. Blood like the sea that Weiss always saw Ruby drowning in, as thick as tar and as red as roses petals.

The heiress slumped to her knees, shocked by the sight of her girlfriend's condition. Ruby laughed again, blood spatting onto the ground as a fit of coughing wracked her body. Her breathing came in short, ragged breaths as she awaited Weiss' reaction.

"...How long?"

"Since I was born." Ruby breathed, leaning back against the wall for support. "When I was born, my skin was fine, but as I grew older, tissue just became more fragile. I could get hurt more easily, but I would always try not to let it affect me too much. Eventually, I came to the realization that this would happen."

"And what is _this_?"

"My body's so, so fragile, Weiss." The 15-year-old sighed, her eyes fluttering shut. "It tears up, both inside and out, just by functioning. My insides are all tearing up just by keeping my alive. See my side? That was just a light scrap I got. It usually wouldn't have even hurt, but now…"

"Now even a light scratch can be fatal." Weiss nodded. Ruby smiled again, her partner fully realizing what was going on.

"Dad knew about the original condition, but didn't have any idea it would get this bad."

"The pills?"  
>"A complete fib. There was no cure, so he just assumed I'd be careful." The crimsonette leaned forward, wincing at the achy sensation that filled her. "Of course, being a huntress, being careful isn't really an option."<p>

"I suppose that all makes sense." Weiss sighed, falling back into an awkward silence between the two of them. It took a while, but Ruby finally broke the tension.

"I'm sorry. I know I promised that this would be the best Christmas for you of all time… I thought I had more time…"

"It's okay." Weiss said, almost shouting but holding herself back. "I never cared about Christmas. I…" She stuttered as a sob started to wrack her chest. "I just wanted you…"

"It's okay. It's okay now…" Ruby pulled her girlfriend into a weak hug. Weiss didn't even care that her once-white jacket was being covered in blood. She just needed this moment. A moment to come to terms with saying goodbye.

"I… I have something for you." The heiress reach into her pocket, pulling out a small gift. Reaching out gingerly, Ruby tore at the paper, finding a small box. In that box was a golden necklace, with a red rose on top of a snowflake.

"Your crest on mine. Together forever." Weiss stated. Ruby looked up, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I love it. Thank you." She said before reaching into her own pocket, pulling out a tiny box. Weiss' breath caught in her throat as realization hit her. Her assumptions were confirmed as the crimsonette opened the box, a diamond-encrusted ring inside the velvet lining.

"Weiss Schnee, I know we've only been dating for a little while, but we've known each other for the entirety of this year at Beacon Academy. Since I met you, I've learned about your past, your thoughts, your dreams and aspirations, your ambitions, and your personalities. And I've, in turn, shared with you my darkest secrets and my most treasured memories.

"I'm not the perfect person. I make mistakes. But you accept me, despite those mistakes. What I'm asking is… well, Weiss, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down Weiss' face as she threw her arms around Ruby, saying 'Yes!' over and over again through her sobbing. The younger girl patted her new fiance on the back, shushing her and soothing her crying.

After a little while, Ruby and Weiss were sitting next to each other. Ruby's breath got worse by the minute, and she knew her time was almost up.

"Before I forget… this is for you three." She pulled out a crumpled, blood-stained envelope from her pocket. "I want you to read it at my… at my funeral."

"Please… don't talk about that. Not just yet." Weiss begged. Ruby nodded, but still extended the letter to the heiress, who took it and placed it gently in her pocket. Sighing contentedly, Ruby pulled out the golden box and cranked it a few times, looking at Weiss.

"Could you sing me to sleep?" Weiss squeezed her eyes shut at the dark, foreboding meaning those words held, but nodded nonetheless. Smiling, Ruby shut her eyes and opened the music box. After a few measures of waiting, Weiss softly began to sing.

_Farewell, my sweet_

_On to eternity_

_The fates be with you_

_Oh, blessed she_

_Who brought us peace_

_Lay down your burden_

_We will remember you_

_Forever more_

_We give you thanks_

_You are not alone_

_Never_

_Trust to the last_

_Farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell…_

Weiss poured everything into her lyrics. The pain of her childhood, the pain of this very moment. The overbearing sense of loss, and grief, and despair, joined with the joy the proposal Ruby had just performed moments earlier. The happiness of meeting Ruby for the first time. The sadness of seeing Ruby leave for the last time.

As the music box winded down to a stop, Weiss gently opened her eyes. Ruby sat there beside her, a smile on her face. Her eyes were closed, and she gave off an aura of peace and joy, and utter relaxation.

"Ruby?" Weiss said gently. "Ruby? Ruby?!"

It was too late, however. The girl had already passed on to the next life, and whatever it held.

-oo00oo-

"_AUGH!" _Yang screamed to the midnight air, her aura exploding out in a burst of flames that engulfed her whole body. Blake had only seen this once before, but not in this strength. No, this was not the fiery anger that usually erupted from the blonde. This was utter despair.

Yang's crimson eyes scanned the area for signs of either one of her missing teammates.

"_Where the hell are they? First Ruby runs off, and then Weiss scampers along after her without telling either of us!_"

"Perhaps there was good reason."

"_No. There's never a good reason for something like this._" Yang seethed, though tears streamed down her face. This was what Yang was in her basic form; a scared child, terrified of the prospect of losing those closest to her. Blake hugged her tightly, her own tears dripping down the blonde's back.

"It's okay, Yang. I'm scared too. We just… we just need patience."

"No… no we don't!" The brawler jumped up, pointing to the distance. A long figure was walking down the path towards them. Her white hair was ragged, yes, and her clothes torn and bloodied, but there was no mistaking that this was Weiss Schnee.

"HEY WEISS!" Yang shouted. "YOU FOUND RUBY, RIGHT?" Without warning, Yang started dragging Blake to the figure excitedly, but was stopped as Blake tugged back.

"What gives? Look, there's Weiss!"

"Yes Yang, but…" Blake breathed softly. "Look again."

Yang turned her eyes back to the figure, and saw everything that she had missed at a first glance. There was something else being carried by the white-clad girl. Something with a red cloak fluttering around the two. Something that dripped blood, creating a trail that followed the two every step they took. Something cold. Something once full of life, now utterly lifeless.

Yang took one step forward as if to confirm her suspicions; Weiss was carrying the dead body of none other than Ruby Rose.

All throughout Vale, they heard a wail, no, a _shriek _that signaled that somewhere in the kingdom, someone had become utterly broken by grief and loss. Somewhere in the kingdom, Yang Xiao Long experienced the most pain and suffering of anyone in the entire Remnant.

**Merry Christmas! This chapter was REALLY long, and I stayed up all night with a two-liter of cheap Mountain Dew to write it. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! There'll be a couple more chapters coming out, detailing what Ruby's letter said, and what her funeral was like. I'll see y'all then!**

**-KoR**


	10. Epilogue

**I know I said that there would be an epilogue. I know I said I wanted to detail the funeral. I'M SORRY! I LOST INSPIRATION AFTER THE DEATH CHAPTER! So I decided instead that I would do this little thing. Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

Dear Weiss, Yang, and Blake.

Over the course of this year we've been together, I've seen a lot change between us. We've become friends, sisters, lovers, partners. We've fought Grim, criminals, terrorists, and on a few occasions, each other. No one ever died from those fights, though.

If you're reading this, I am no doubt dead. Weiss probably can explain my condition to you, and if I failed to tell her, then simply tell dad that 'it got worse,' and he'll fill you in. But that's besides the point. The point is that I want to pass on some last remarks to the three of you sicne I won't really be able to later.

Yang,

You're the best sister I could have asked for. You always fought for me when I couldn't fight for myself, and you always wiped my tears away when I was too scared to even care. Through thick and thin, you've loved me and cared for me.

When I decided that I liked girls, you comforted me by explaining that you did too. When mom died, you comforted me by telling me stories that made me remember what she died to protect. When I got hurt, you were the one to give the wound a kiss and a band-aid to make it feel better.

I know you're probably beating yourself up over this, but don't. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. It's simply a thing that happened, and that's okay. You simply need to learn how to move on from it. Talk to Blake and Weiss. They're in the same boat as you.

Blake,

When we first met, you left before I had even said a word to you. You were quiet, moody, and antisocial around me every moment we were together. Yet at the same time, you listened. And through listening, you came to call Weiss and I 'friend', and came to call Yang 'lover.'

I know you were hesitant about your faunus past, but that's why I love you for telling us about it anyway. You even became friends with a _Schnee! _That's a massive step for the faunus people! Through acts like these, humans and faunus _can _come together!

I'll always accept you, no matter what you are, were, or will become. You're my friend, Blake, and that will never change, even after I'm gone.

Weiss,

…

I know this is hard for you. I know that it's going to hurt for a long time. I'm not even going to try to say that you'll get over it anytime soon, because I know how hard it is to get over losing a loved one. It's going to feel like a fresh scar.

Getting over something like this can be hard, but you do it eventually. You never forget, but it gets easier to bear after a while. And never forget that Blake and Yang are going through the exact same thing as you; never forget that they're there for you as well.

I love you more than anything, and I hope you know that. Even after death, that love will go on. If you happen to meet someone, though, don't hold back because of me. Live your life, Weiss! You're too young to reminisce over your girlfriend like some fisherman's wife after he's been lost at sea. Please, do it in my memory.

You're all the best friends and teammates a girl could ask for. I love you dearly.

Forever with you,

Ruby

-oo00oo-

Professor Ozpin folded up the letter carefully, sliding it back to the puffy-eyed girl in front of her. Weiss took it shakily and slid it back into her pocket as the headmaster sighed, sipping from his coffee.

"I'm terribly sorry about Ruby, Miss Schnee. More-so than you can imagine."

"It's fine, professor." Weiss said quietly, exhaling through her nostrils. "Her loss is one that will be felt by many."

"Indeed it shall." Ozpin mused. Gingerly, he spoke up after a respectful silence.

"May I see the music box that she was carrying with her?" The heiress looked at him sharply, as if she hadn't quite heard him. Then, hesitantly, she slid the golden box out from her hand and placed it gingerly before him. With a small smile, he opened it, nodding his head as the song played through the office.

"You made it, didn't you?"

"That I did." He responded softly. "It was definitely interesting, a blonde-haired man who used to be a student here asking me if I could make a music box for him to propose with. Few people even knew that I could work with gears."

"That was her's and Yang's father, correct?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. His first wife had just left him, but Summer was always there for him… he wanted to show how much he appreciated her as best he could."

"It's beautifully crafted."

"Thank you. And such beauty seemed to be passed on to that of equal beauty…" Shutting it gently, he handed the music box back to the teen in front of him.

"This has been a stressful time for you and your team. Please, go back to them. Comfort each other, for you all have an obligation as a team and as friends to help one another through hardships." Weiss nodded, standing up and turning to leave.

"And Miss Schnee?" The ice-haired girl froze as he called her name.

"Please, do not hesitate to talk to me." With a nod, she entered the elevator leading to his office, and was hidden from sight as the doors slid shut.

_Two roses, lost to the mists of fate…_

**I wanted this ending to be so much more, but I just got burned out after finishing that. That was an emotional rollercoaster to come up with.**

**So a bit about what's up next! I'm going to sound like a shameless self-advertiser, but I don't care!**

**I have two new fanfics in production (series-wise), and a one-shot that I just have to write! One of the series-fics is a high school AU idea I had. Please, message me if there's already been a high school AU, so I can read it and make sure that I don't accidentally rip it off.**

**The second series is a RWBY version of Ten Little Roosters. If none of you have seen it, it's Rooster Teeth's murder mystery series, and I highly recommend giving it a watch!**

**Catch y'all on the flipside, and thanks for following this project! Peace!**

**-Knight of Rogues**


End file.
